


Just You Wait

by Larryinmythoughts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Secret Relationship, unfinished blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryinmythoughts/pseuds/Larryinmythoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is hungry and isn’t being subtle about it during a concert. Unfortunately the mood can be ruined when your friends walk in on supposedly platonic best friends giving each other blow jobs in the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just You Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this was only roughly edited so be warned xx

The show was in full swing, the crowd was buzzing and Harry could feel it all through him. He was lapping up the energy and had a wide grin plastered on his face. These were the moments he lived for. Looking around at his fellow bandmates they all seemed to be feeling the same thing, that is of course, except Louis. The oldest member seemed to have something else gleaming in his eye that only Harry could properly recognize.

Lust.

Trying his best to ignore it, Harry continued to sing and dance and act the fool right up until the twitter questions came around. He took a much needed break by sitting on the couch, only to be followed soon after by his boyfriend, Louis. Liam was currently answering yet another question about his turtles or something but Harry and Louis only had eyes for each other, drowning out every other person in the pact arena.

Every now and then one of them struggles to remain within the confines of their secret relationship and it seemed that tonight this was Louis’ problem. A blow job innuendo on stage was basically as easy to spot as an elephant in the room so right away Harry knew what Louis was getting at. The only problem was, they still had another twenty minutes on stage.

He tried to ignore it; jumping up and joining the others in whatever the questions asked them to but the though of Louis’ deliciously hot mouth around his cock was always at the forefront of his mind. Louis didn’t help either. Constantly sending flirty looks, grabbing his arse and anything else he could think of to make sure the boy knew exactly what was coming.

Some how after twenty long excruciating minutes of being half hard, the boys said their final goodbyes and ran off stage. Somehow in the after show commotion Louis managed to find Harry’s hand and drag him off to dressing room they all shared. It was a stupid though to even consider getting it on where the boys would walk in any minute but the joining bathroom was perfect.

The other boys still hadn't returned and the room was silent except for the soft grunts and moans spilling from Harry and Louis’ lips as they kissed and tugged at clothing. Somehow they managed to find their way to the bathroom without destroying everything in their path and as soon as the door shut, Louis pushed the curly haired lad up against the wall and started kissing down his neck.

The urge to bite and leave a mark on the porcelain skin was almost overwhelming for Louis but he knew he couldn’t do that. Too many questions and not enough well thought out lies. Instead he chose to move back up to Harry’s mouth, deepening their earlier kiss and working his nimble finger at the belt around Harry’s waist and then the fly. Once his pants were fully open and pushed down over the top of his thighs Louis knelt down in front of the boy.

He teasingly mouths at Harry’s hard on through the now sticky material of his boxers before slowly pulling them down as well. Grabbing the base of his cock, the older boy licked a fat stripe up the underside before engulfing the head and licking out across the slit.

Harry let out a guteral moan as his hands found their way into Louis’ hair gripped for dear life. Louis looked up and locked eyes with the green ones above him as he slowly inched his way down as far as he could, pumping his hand slowly at that his mouth couldn’t reach. Pleasure was coursing through Harry as he tried his best to remains till and not just fuck Louis’ mouth.

Completely wrapped in each other, neither boy heard the others crash into the room behind them, only separated by a thin door to their left. Harry was close at this point, after all the frustration of being on stage and waiting for this, his moans had turned filthy very quickly. Louis had picked up his pace and was humming in appreciation around the length in his mouth and it all became too much for Harry as he felt that familiar tightening in his lower abdomen.

This was the exact moment three boys decided to push through the unlocked door and catch their bandmates in a rather compromising position.

“Boys we were look-“ Liam cut himself short at the sight he was witnessing. Last time he checked his best friends weren't even together let alone blowing each other off after concerts.

Louis quickly scrambled to his feet and Harry fumbled to straighten himself out, pulling his pants back up over his now softening cock. Turns out you r best mates walking in on you had that kind of effect.

“I can-We can explain, just hang on” Louis babbled as he tried to for a cognitive sentence.

“Mate I think it was pretty self explanatory” Niall looked as though he was trying his best not to laugh. Being him though it didn’t last long and soon he was cackling, only for Harry and Louis’ cheeks to turn an extra few shades of red.

Zayn joined in then and soon all three of them were laughing.

“Hang on a minute… aren't you guys pissed? Or disgusted? Or something?”

“Harry the sexual tension between you two has been obvious from the start, only we decided to let you figre it out for yourselves. Turns out you did that long ago and we didn’t even realize”

Relief washed over the boys at Liams words but their was still a little bit of doubt in Louis’ mind.

“So your really not pissed we didn’t tell you?”

“Louis” Zayn spoke up for the first time, “Sure it would have been nice to know so we could avoid things like this but I think its fairly obvious why you would hide it. I guess I speak for all three of us when I say we understand and really don’t mind”

“Yea but don’t go al mushy and coupley around us all the time now, I can only take so much of that stuff” Niall added and it seemed all the tension in the small dressing room had disappeared.

Their mates were fine with their relationship and that meant the absolute world to both boys. It might even have been worth missing out on finishing properly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to let me know what you think over on [my tumblr!](http://kissingfools.tumblr.com/)


End file.
